The present disclosure relates generally to the field of amusement parks. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods utilized to trigger animated figure actions to provide amusement park experiences.
Amusement parks and other entertainment venues contain, among many other attractions, video displays that may provide supplemental content and/or that enhance an immersive experiences for park guests. For example, such displays may include content delivered by animated and/or live-action characters and that relates to the ride or environment. While such pre-recorded content may be scripted to appear as if the characters are interacting with a live audience, e.g., the characters may say hello or ask questions and pause as if waiting for an audience answer, the scripted content does not provide for dynamic or one-on-one audience interactions with a character.